Why Not Me
by Viselle
Summary: Aku terjebak dalam cinta tak berbalas


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Why Not Me**

 _(Spesial untuk_ _ **Damai**_ _)_

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje, sad ending(?).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Aku terjebak dalam cinta tak berbalas_

...

Seumur hidupnya Rukia Kuchiki tidak pernah begitu repot dalam berdandan. Setiap harinya ia paling lama hanya menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk memakai _make up_ saat hendak berangkat ke kantor. Rukia memang tidak terlalu suka memakai riasan wajah, ia lebih suka tampil natural. Tetapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia dengan terpaksa membiarkan seorang penata rias melakukan berbagai macam hal pada penampilannya.

"Aku berjanji kau akan terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Si penata rias berkata sambil menggulung rambut sepunggung Rukia dengan pipa panas.

"Apakah harus serepot ini, Yumichika?" tanya Rukia sembari memerhatikan kinerja pria yang memakai hiasan bulu di alis dan bulu mata sebelah kanannya itu dari kaca setengah badan di depannya.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari spesial," ujar Yumichika sembari menata ikal-ikal itu di atas kepala dengan mutiara-mutiara putih berkilauan bertebaran di antara ikal-ikal gelap rambut Rukia. "Dan kupastikan setelah aku selesai mendandanimu, kau akan menyukai hasilnya. Nah, sekarang pakai gaunnya." Disodorkannya sebuah gaun putih sederhana yang diambilnya dari gantungan kepada Rukia.

Dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat Rukia mengambil gaun itu dan melangkah ke sekat di sudut ruangan untuk berganti pakaian. Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dengan memakai gaun tersebut di badannya.

Untuk beberapa detik Yumichika memandangnya takjub. Lalu setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, pria itu berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan, "Sudah kukira gaun itu akan cocok untukmu."

Rukia melirik tampilannya di kaca setinggi dua meter di sampingnya. Mengakui dalam hati bahwa gaun sutra itu memang sangat pas di badannya yang mungil.

"Dari ekspresimu aku tahu kau menyukainya," ujar Yumichika. "Tapi aku belum selesai, Nona. Tangan ajaibku akan membuatmu bersinar seterang rembulan malam ini."

"Aku tidak meragukannya," sahut Rukia seraya bergegas kembali duduk di meja rias. Meski tidak terlalu suka berdandan tetapi ia tidak akan menolak jika ada seseorang yang bersedia membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Yumichika memasang kain menutupi pundak hingga dada Rukia, sebagai pelindung agar gaun cantik yang dipakainya tidak kotor oleh noda bedak dan riasan lainnya. Kemudian tangan Yumichika bergerak lincah menyapukan krim dasar, _foundation, concellar,_ bedak, _blush, eye shadow, eye liner,_ maskara, dan berbagai perlengkapan _make up_ lain di wajah Rukia. Terakhir ia menyapukan lipstik berwarna _peach_ di bibir Rukia.

Yumichika menjentikkan jemarinya. "Sekarang saatnya benar-benar menyelesaikan ini." Ia melepaskan kain penutup dari pundak Rukia, membuka laci meja rias, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung mutiara, dan memasangkannya di sekeliling leher Rukia. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan panjang putih dari satin dengan sulaman benang emas di bagian atasnya, dan membantu Rukia mengenakannya.

Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat bayangan dirinya yang elegan, riasan wajahnya tidak tampak berlebihan tetapi justru membuatnya terlihat memukau, menegaskan warna violet matanya, tatanan rambutnya yang rumit tampak kontras dengan kesederhanaan gaun putihnya.

" _Perfecto!_ " kata Yumichika. "Aku memang sangat _briliant._ " Lagi-lagi pria itu memuji diri sendiri.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau lebih rendah hati, Yumichika," ujar Rukia.

"No. No. No." Pria itu mengibaskan tangan. "Aku menyadari kemampuanku, Rukia, dan sangat membanggakannya."

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum, tak berniat menanggapi lagi karena ia tahu akan sia-sia, Yumichika memang amat sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan meriasnya, dan jika melihat hasil kerjanya, hal itu memang sangat wajar.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku secantik ini, Yumichika," ucap Rukia sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ujar Yumichika sembari melangkah ke sisi meja rias, menarik sebuah kotak sepatu dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

Rukia mengambil kotak itu. "Untukku?"

Yumichika mengangguk. "Hadiah," ujarnya. "Tetapi bukan dariku."

"Lalu dari siapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bukalah."

Rukia kembali duduk di kursi meja rias. Meletakkan kotak sepatu di pangkuannya, mengangkat penutup kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang. Anggap sepatu ini sebagai penggantiku untuk sementara waktu._

Rukia tersenyum, tahu siapa pemberi hadiah dari tulisan tangan yang dibacanya. Ia menyimpan kertas itu, mencatat dalam hati untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pemberi hadiah jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Tadinya kupikir aku mendandani Putri Salju, tetapi ternyata Cinderella."

Rukia mendongak pada Yumichika, bingung dengan maksud ucapan pria itu. Yumichika menunjuk kotak sepatu di pangkuannya sebagai isyarat, dan Rukia menunduk. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat apa yang ada dalam kotak. Sepasang sepatu kaca berwarna perak dengan hiasan bebatuan warna-warni di bagian haknya. Pantas saja Yumichika menyebut-nyebut tentang Cinderella tadi.

"Sepatu itu akan sangat cocok dengan gaunmu."

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Ia mengeluarkan sepatu kaca dari kotak dan memakainya. Sepatu itu begitu pas di kakinya. Ia mencobanya dengan melangkah hingga ke depan kaca _full body_ di sudut ruangan. Mengagumi tampilan dirinya sendiri di cermin setinggi dua meter. Ia berputar ke arah Yumichika, meminta pendapat penata riasnya itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Sempurna. Kau akan membuat para pria terkagum-kagum padamu," Yumichika memuji.

"Aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi terima kasih," ujar Rukia.

" _Anytime, Beib_."

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, lalu seorang wanita berkaca mata masuk. "Kau sudah siap, Ru—" Wanita itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Nanao." ucap Rukia dengan wajah bersemu merah. Meski wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Rukia tahu arti tatapan matanya.

"Kau pasti akan menarik perhatian," ujar Nanao dengan mata yang masih tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Rukia.

"Kuharap tidak sampai mengalahkan bintang utamanya," sahut Rukia.

Nanao menoleh pada Yumichika. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Dengan sedikit sihir," Yumichika berkelakar. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu kalau kau mau."

Untuk sesaat Nanao memikirkan tawaran Yumichika, tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng, mengingat tugasnya sebagai penanggung jawab acara ia tidak memiliki waktu ekstra untuk duduk di meja rias dan berdandan. "Aku punya banyak hal yang harus diurus," ujarnya. Ia berputar pada Rukia. "Kita harus segera pergi, para tamu sudah menunggu."

Rukia mengikuti Nanao melangkah ke pintu.

Yumichika menahan langkahnya. "Kau melupakan ini."

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Rukia sembari mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Yumichika.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Rukia." Yumichika berkata sebelum melepasnya pergi.

...

Suara obrolan terdengar dari balik pintu. Rukia mengintip dari celah pintu kembar yang terbuka, mendapati begitu banyak orang di dalam sana. Seketika ia menjadi gugup. Ia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sekarang ia harus masuk ke ruangan itu dan membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Perutnya terasa melilit, ia takut melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatnya malu.

"Kau gugup?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Meringis pada kakak perempuannya. "Sangat. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan."

Hisana tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Rukia kembali mengintip ke dalam. Kegugupannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Ayo, jangan biarkan orang-orang menunggu terlalu lama, dan berpikir mempelai wanita kabur karena tidak mau menikah," ujar Hisana diikuti tawa.

Rukia menegakkan tubuh, menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya memberi isyarat pada dua pelayan berseragam yang sudah siap di kedua sisi pintu untuk membuka pintu.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Semua mata kini tertuju ke ambang pintu.

Rukia menarik napas dalam. Ia menunduk. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sepatu kaca yang mengintip dari bawah roknya memberinya kekuatan untuk melangkah. Ia menegakkan tubuh, kaki kanannya terangkat memulai langkah pertama, lalu disusul kaki kiri, dan ia terus melangkah. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya tatkala mendengar ucapan selamat yang diberikan para tamu. Ia melangkah terus hingga ke tengah ruangan. Setiap langkah membawanya semakin dekat dengan pria berbalut tuxedo yang berdiri di atas podium. Rambut hitam panjang pria itu terlihat kontras di pakaiannya yang serba putih hingga sepatu. Ah, pria itu begitu tampan. Melihatnya mengingatkan Rukia kembali pada mimpi-mimpinya. Masa depan yang ia rajut dalam angan, tentang memiliki sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman luas, anak-anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan berlarian mengejar kelinci, dan pria itu ada di sana, duduk bersamanya di atas tikar piknik sambil mengamati anak-anak mereka bermain.

Tepat di depan tangga podium Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil satu langkah ke samping kanan dan berputar. " _Nee-chan,_ " ujarnya sembari menyerahkan buket bunga di tangannya. "Semoga kau bahagia."

Hisana mengambil buket itu dan berucap, "Terima kasih." Wanita itu lalu memeluk Rukia, terisak haru.

"Jangan menangis, _nee-chan._ Pernikahan harus disambut dengan senyuman," ujar Rukia.

Hisana mengangguk sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Hisana."

Kedua kakak-beradik itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"Byakuya-sama." Hisana berbisik, tatapannya terkunci pada sang mempelai pria.

"Ayo." Rukia maraih tangan kakaknya dan membimbingnya naik ke podium, membawanya hingga berhadapan dengan Byakuya Kuchiki. Air matanya hampir tak terbendung saat menatap mata gelap Byakuya. Pria itu adalah impiannya, pria yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu tiga tahun silam. Selama ini ia selalu berharap berakhir di pelaminan bersama Byakuya, tetapi yang terjadi tidak seperti kehendaknya. Ia memang berada di pelaminan bersama pria itu tetapi bukan sebagai mempelai, melainkan hanya sebagai pendamping sang pengantin wanita. Impian Rukia kandas padahal sudah terajut bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai berbahagia bersama saudara perempuannya.

"Tolong jaga kakakku," ujar Rukia. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bisa melewati semua ini, agar bisa tersenyum meski hatinya berdarah.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya." Bahkan saat menjawab pertanyaannya Byakuya hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hisana.

Pandangan Rukia mengabur oleh air mata. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari keduanya, berbalik dan melangkah cepat turun dari podium. Tak sengaja ia menginjak pinggiran gaunnya sendiri, dan hampir jatuh karenanya. Beruntung seseorang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak jadi terjerembab di lantai marmer.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Hisana bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Bukan Rukia yang menjawab melainkan pria yang menangkapnya. "Silakan lanjutkan acaranya." Pria itu membawa Rukia menjauh dari podium, ke bagian pinggir ruangan yang lebih sepi.

Rukia mengenali suara itu. Sangat tahu siapa pemiliknya sehingga ia menyurukkan wajahnya di dada pria itu, menyembunyikan tangisannya di sana.

Hisana dan Byakuya mulai mengucap sumpah pernikahan mereka, janji sakral untuk selalu bersama dalam susah maupun senang. Beberapa wanita mengangkat sapu tangan mereka, menyapu air mata haru yang menetes kala mendengar janji suci kedua mempelai. Kebahagiaan menular ke para tamu, ucapan selamat terdengar berulang kali. Rukia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka yang mengucap selamat dengan senyuman di wajah, tetapi yang ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Air matanya masih belum bisa ia hentikan.

"Sshhh ..." Bisikan lembut menenangkan, dan sapuan ringan di rambutnya membuat Rukia berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih tenang. Ia melepaskan diri dan membuang muka karena malu sudah menangis. "Seharusnya aku tidak menangis," ujarnya.

"Mungkin aku yang membuatmu jadi cengeng," kelakar pria itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Rukia.

"Ya. Semua ini salahmu. Harusnya kau tidak datang." Rukia mengambil sapu tangan linen putih itu dan menyusut air matanya. "Bukannya kau mengirimiku pesan kalau kau tidak bisa datang, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini setahuku kau ada pekerjaan di Paris?" Ia menengadah menatap pria jangkung yang memiliki warna rambut oranye itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa kembali secepat ini, Ichigo?"

Jemari Ichigo menyapu air mata terakhir di pipi Rukia. "Dua hari lalu kupikir juga aku tidak akan sempat datang karena harus berangkat ke Paris, makanya aku titip pesan pada Yumichika. Tetapi ternyata pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat, dan langsung membeli tiket pesawat ke Tokyo, aku sampai di Jepang tadi siang dan langsung kemari," jelasnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri. Kau masih bisa menghadiri resepsinya besok," ujar Rukia. Matanya mengamati Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Kau pasti belum tidur kan? Kau punya lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu."

"Aku harus kembali," ujar Ichigo. "Bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku, aku akan tetap pulang ke Jepang."

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Karena harus ada yang menggenggam tanganmu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia meraih tangan Rukia yang berbalut sarung tangan, mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Rukia menangis lagi, tetapi tangisnya kini disertai dengan tawa. "Ichigo, _baka_!" ujarnya sembari meninju pelan bahu pria itu. "Terima kasih," ia menambahkan.

" _Anything for you,_ " sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk, saat melihat sepatu yang ia kenakan, ia teringat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. "Aku sangat suka sepatunya. Trims."

Ichigo menyengir lebar. "Merasa seperti Cinderella?"

"Cinderella tanpa pangeran," sahut Rukia sambil memandangi sepatunya.

"Tanpa pangeran?"

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, matanya jauh ke tengah ruangan, di mana pasangan pengantin baru tengah menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu. "Kau tahu sendiri pangeranku sekarang sudah menikah dengan kakakku," ujarnya.

"Lalu kau anggap aku apa?"

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Kau mau jadi pangeranku?"

"Ya." Ichigo mengangguk. "Jadikan aku pangeran pengganti sampai kau menemukan pangeranmu yang sebenarnya."

Rukia tersenyum. "Itu sangat manis, Ichigo." Ia menegakkan tubuh, menarik Ichigo meninggalkan sudut. "Kita harus memberikan selamat pada Kak Hisana dan kakak ipar baruku," ujarnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya," canda Ichigo yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kalau pun aku menangis lagi, tak masalah. Aku punya kau," sahut Rukia sembari menarik Ichigo agar berjalan di sisinya.

"O ya, Rukia." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia ikut menghentikan langkah dan berputar menghadapnya. "Ya?"

Ichigo menunduk hingga mulutnya mencapai telinga Rukia. "Kau sangat cantik malam ini," bisiknya.

Seketika wajah Rukia berubah merah padam akibat bisikan mesra Ichigo.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir, semoga kalian terhibur, dan untuk **Damai** , saya harap fanfik ini sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
